


Bodyguard AU for Lexathorn

by ShrimpMom1890



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, This is too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShrimpMom1890/pseuds/ShrimpMom1890
Summary: Ayooo I hope y'all enjoy this especially you, Lexa ;))) I chose this prompt cuz I loved the idea of stronk gay bodyguard Honey and sexy smart powerless Queen Elsa
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Just Gals Being Pals - Galpalentines 2021 Gift Exchange





	Bodyguard AU for Lexathorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexathorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexathorn/gifts).




End file.
